Told You So, Ron
by Bri-Anna-Alexis
Summary: Rose and Scorpious come home from their final day at Hogwarts, so Scorpious can meet the family... First FF story... One shot


****

Hola senorita! (: Mhmm... Well, this is my first fanfiction story... Thanks to Freddie! (: I know it probably isn't as good as it should be, but people who think so can just go suck on a lemon drop... (Harry Potter) I'm obsessed with HP, so I'll just be writing bout it. I might do some other stories if someone wants me to...

**My best friend on FanFic and in real life is .. She betaread this story, so THANK YOU FREDDIE! (: LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story aren't mine. Sadly. If they were I wouldn't be on FF writing stories... J.K.R. owns Harry Potter... *Gives her a big cookie***

* * *

Scorpious latched a hold of my hand stepping off the scarlet engine. I could feel the stares boring into my back as we walked through the platform. I could tell they were thinking "A Weasley and a Malfoy together?" I wish I could set the record straight; Scorpius is not like his father or grandfather; he is actually sweet and caring.

"Scor, you know you do not have to do this, right?" I asked inquired tossing a look to my right. I was suffering from my nervous, something I've been trying to contain the whole ride home, as we approached the barrier. I hoped that my father would remain calm and act civil about my relationship.

Uncle Harry and Dad were busy with an Auror meeting that was "top secret". The rest of the family was preparing for our home-coming, throwing a big bash celebrating Albus and mine's graduation.

Scorpious smiled, scaring me out of my thoughts and spoke, as he said "Yes, I do, Rosie. We've been dating for a year and no one, but Lily knows about us." This boy was fine; being a great boyfriend and best friend throughout the years. Albus, Scor, and I made up the "Silver Trio", since Albus and I were the run-off of the famous "Golden Trio". We had to have something that brought us justice. I felt that familiar tug at my navel and the next thing I know we are standing in the garden at the Burrow. Lily was roaming the flowers and I saw her jump when she saw us appear out of thin air. She started giggling and ran up to the house. Scorp pulled me by my hand, being more of a Gryffindor than I arrived at the back door, and I could make out the shape of my father and uncle. I sent a doubtful glance up at my tall boyfriend. He nodded once and charmingly put on the smirk that he was known for.

"Rose Weasley, famous fighting Gryffindor, isn't scared, is she?" He mocked, making me frown.

Taking a deep breath, and showing him who's boss, I pushed the door open to see all of my family in the kitchen. The noise that had been deafeaning now was so quiet you could hear a quill drop. Try cutting that tension with a "Sectumsempra" because it wouldn't work.

"Hey Rosie, long time no see, huh? You're looking absolutely stunning today!" Lily came around grinned and hugged me tight around the waist. I tried my best to smile at her.

"Um, I have an announcement to make everybody, so listen up!" The attention piled pressure on me, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. A blush rose up on my cheeks. Everyone's eyes were already on us, I felt kind of idiotic for saying that. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell my family that me and Scorpious and I are dating." I looked around to see everyone's reactions. My dad was glaring at me in disbelief before he fainted.

Hugo's mouth gaped open, angry for me even mentioning it. I suppose he had heard a rumor, but didn't believe them. Then he started to sputter.

"If you cannot say anything intelligent, then close your mouth or you will collect flies." I snapped, aggravated by his reaction. Teddy broke the silence by laughing, then he shut up once he saw the serious looks on our faces. He held up his hands in a mock surrender, and mouthed, "My bad." I smiled.

"A Weasley and a Malfoy, together. A _Weasley _and a _Malfoy_! Of all people! All I have to say is, 'Ron, I told you so!' I knew it would happen from the day you said for them not to mingle!" Harry cackled. Ginny smacked him but still had a smile on her face. I glanced over at my boyfriend to see how he was doing. The smirk was still on his features.

"Your dad-"

"Yeah, I know." I finished, rolling my eyes. "Parents." Harry was laughing with James and Albus as he explained the story. Then he returned to his previous conversation, "How could you be so.. so.. like I don't even know," he sighed, "I'm happy for you Rosie, really I am. I was just shocked that's all." Uncle Harry explained. I felt a woosh of air escape my lungs and I relaxed into Scorpious. I was glad he came, maybe if we could just get over the fact my family's insane...

The next thing to worry about was my dad, who was coming around with every inch of his face covered in an ugly shade of scarlet - it clashed horribly with his hair. He looked up at the two of us, and I covered away in fear, scared of what would happen next.

"Daddy-"

"Mr. Weasley-" Scorpious and I spoke at the same time, with dreams of buttering the man up. So far it wasn't working. Ron Weasley still looked as though he was about to explode because of the mere thought of me being together with a Malfoy.

"This isn't a prank is it?" Ron narrowed his eye's while sending a look at my mother. Hermione shook her head.

"Told you so!" Harry laughed, taking the spotlight off of us. Ron turned to his best mate.

"What did you say?" Dad asked through clenched teeth.

"Told. You. So. Simple, Ron." My uncle smiled innocently. Ron's face flopped into a frown.

"I suggest running."

* * *

**There you are! I was worried about you! To get a big giant cookie click on the Review button below here! Love ya'll.**

**P.S. NO FLAMES, ONLY C.C. (constructive critism)**


End file.
